2013-03-23 - Parents are Clueless
There is no warning, but late that night, the Queen is dead. Or rather, that is what will happen. However, Hope has her time travel device on from her dad, which also gives her the ability to 'slide'. It isn't an ability to experimented with often, but she has started to the last few days. She slipped out when people wouldn't notice to infiltrate a HYDRA base and use their own supplies to set an explosion and escape! Though the guns she had picked up, almost blew up her arm. Luckily, she threw it away fast enough and saved herself. That was in Africa. Then, she was in Germany when a forest fire was reported. She didn't show up because she knew about it beforehand, she showed up because it was reported some people were trapped by the flames. She found the two young men, and with a locally stolen phone made a call to report their location and get them helicoptered out...she remained behind and 'slide' away. And today, Hope is in the Port of London. She is standing atop a warehouse roof and looking through a dirty skylight to see a Slaymaster preparing his tools of the trade inside. He would be the assassin it would be discovered later, and this was his hideout. He would die a horrible death at the hands of Captain Britain, and perhaps Hope is only postponing his fate, but her real goal is to save the Queen. Cable teleports into the Port of London in a back alleyway. He's equipped for battle. "Professor, you're sure this is the last known coordinates of the phantom jumper?" Cable eyes the area, "Yes Nathan, there was unauthorized access to the system and they teleported to that location." Cable frown worsens. "Cable out." The Mutant cyborg begins to track an energy signature from the bodyslide left. He's expecting to find Stryfe. Hope appears thoughtful. "Mmmmmm, not having my guns makes this way more difficult," she grumbles to herself. And way more dangerous to her life. But she suddenly decides to make the surprise route. She pulls out the equipment she stole from the HYDRA base just for this mission. She straps on a belt and clicks the cable then secures it on the roof, trying to make as little noise as possible. She then tugs the few smoke bombs she managed to make from the Xavier's kitchen, and folds her arms over her face and, LEAPS! There is a loud crash as she goes through the skylight, though not perhaps very loud away from the warehouse with the rest of the noise of the port. Still, she goes falling down and then lets fly the smoke bombs which go off flawlessly! She is grinning to herself briefly in the smoke as she hears Slaymaster cry in surprise and rage, even as she slows her descent enough to land in a roll and absorb the impact. She moves the hook from her belt quickly and is already moving with the cable still in hand. Slaymaster coughs, and pulls out a gun, shooting cover fire toward the air a bit and then at his chest level about the warehouse, the sounds not as loud as one would expect from his gun, some sort of muffler on them. The sound of gun fire and smoke bombs going off draw Cable's attention. as well as the attention of civilians. Cabe takes off at a run towards the vicinity. "Professor bodyslide." Cable winks out of existence before appearing again in front of one of the warehouse doors. He gives it a five count before kicking in the door and goes in with two guns drawn ready to fire. Hope had ducked as she went in low, and to the far side of Slaymaster. She is dragging the cable and then leaps on the table to run across that to try and entangle Slaymaster! Slaymaster feels the cable tightening and curling about him quickly back flips before it makes a full circle and the smoke is starting to clear. Cable bursts in, seeing a red headed girl flipping up into the air and then landing on her feet, holding a long cable that hangs from the broken skylight. She is facing off, seemingly unarmed against a very well armed Slymaster. "I don't who you are moppet," he says quietly, before bursting out louder and more aggressively, "except for dead!" He starts to shoot at her! But Hope's green with yellow accented clad body is already moving, "Worse men than you have tried for years!" She doesn't seem to show any fear, rather moving toward the table to leap up, kick off the edge and back flip in a manner where the cord she holds is already spinning in the air to act as a whip toward Slaymaster's wrist that holds the gun, to try and catch it and jerk it! Cable tracks the two targets into the room. "Stab my eyes." He curses when he realizes the girl is his prey. "There has got to e some type of mistake. That isn't Stryfe." He brings up his guns and fires on Slaymaster's position, "Neither do I and I got a bone to pick with her. So take a number you walking British stereotype." The gun is knocked out of Slaymaster's hand, but he is pulling one with his other when Cable suddenly starts to open fire and he soon leaps up and handstands on the table for the barest moment before going behind it to shoot back at Cable. He picks something up with his now empty hand and tosses it at Hope. "You are both in my way!" "Well, always wanted to say 'God save the Queen," she grumbles, though for some reason..she looks..insanely guilt if Cable looks her way once she realizes he is in the room! But she's on the move again and drops the cable as she..crazily heads over the table WITH Slaymaster because a short-range grenade goes off where she was. But she did pick up a gun off the table as she slide across it and starts to fire back at Slaymaster who is currently retreating. "Don't let him get away! He plans to assassinate the Queen!" She definitely does not sound British. Cable is not afraid to shoot somebody in the back. He raises one of the laser rifles in his hands. He takes aim and fires. Then once making sure Slaymaster is down he turns to look at Hope. "And who are you suppose to be?" Slaymaster cries out in pain as he goes down, not really conscious for long, losing it by the time Cable is examining him. Hope blinks and goes, "If I had my guns," grumbling, but goes to check him out too. "We got to call the..what do they call the cops here da...," but then the question hits her and she never finishes what she was going to say. She is kneeling by Slaymaster as she looks up at the insanely tall Cable, and seems almost dazed appearing, "What?" It's hitting her as she very slowly moves to stand up. The face...the hair...this is...a younger Cable. The girl doesn't seem to be breathing right now, her face a little pale. This a younger Cable pointing a gun at her, "We don't have to do a damn thing. I asked who the hell are you?" He looks her over, "How about your raise your hands and explain just exactly how you been accessing my communication network. You think about body sliding out, I'll kill you before you finish the word body." This is definitely not her father. The expression on the teenaged girl's face is one of heart brokenness as it scrunches up. But then her chin tilts upward with pride and her jaw sets stubbornly, much like Scott's and Cable's does, though her voice isn't as stable as she wants it, "M...My name is Hope. I'm also unarmed," well, other than the knife in her one boot, though the gun she picked up from Slaymaster's work table is dropped. "You want to, to shoot me, then fine. Not like I can stop you anyway." But she looks her younger dad dead in the eyes and does not look away. On one wrist is...not only a bodyslide device, but a full-fledged time traveling wrist band. Cable nods, "Tell me Hope, How did you come to possess that wrist band?" He hasn't lowered his gun from sighting in on her. She was right he wasn't going to shoot her without figuring out what the hell was going on. Shooting the girl wouldn't accomplish this. He says studying the girl trying to figure out how she's got access to his equipment. Hope's eyes close then, and she takes a deep, steadying breath. Some of the grief fades from her face then, and she appears more steeled when they reopen. "I cannot tell you," she answers truthfully. She will wait till she is alone to cry, right now, she needs to be strong. "You will just need to trust me, Cable," she says as she looks up at his face once more, head tilted back to do so. Cable eyes her, "Who are you? Did the Askani send you back? I can cut off access to your bodyslide technology. There's only one time displacement core in this point of history." Though this isn't spoken in English but Askani. He was hoping She wasn't one of the Stryfe's agents. Hope's brow wrinkles at the strange language, "I...I only speak English," she says. "You...," and then she is silent. "Damn it," she whispers mostly beneath your breath, "You are always so damn stubborn." Frustrated much? And perhaps a little scared. Being shot by her own dad sucks! But then it actually hits her, "What is, is," she finally states. "This is something you can't change, let it go, and concentrate on what you -CAN- do. It's really important," and she looks so seriously at Cable. Cable frowns, "Stab my eyes." She's know that her Dad's equivalent of F me. "You're a time traveler." One that knows him, so that means she's from his future. That means he doesn't keep the Apocalypse from infecting his child self in a few years. He sets his jaw, "I don't know who you are. Two things, I'm putting you on a leash. Any body sliding you do will be tracked. I don't like what I see. You'll have to answer to me. Two, I don't know who taught you how to fight, but you don't bring a knife to a gun fight." With that he tosses one of his plasma rifles to her. It would be heavier than the models he'd make for her but bigger caliber. "Professor block unauthorized use access for the next five minutes, bodyslide by one. Toad's wild Ride." Cable disappearing as quick as he appeared. He'd go through twenty random jumps before ending up back at Graymalkin. When Hope's connection came back on line. She'd notice she didn't have access to certain locations around the world. Hope curses and shouts, "It's your father's and mother's FAULT I don't have my guns!" Not that Cable can likely hear her all the way in space. But at least she goes to pick up the plasma rifle, and checks it out. It is good! But she needs a hideout. Still, when she checks out her time traveling wristband she curses, "Stubborn jerk," she grumbles about her own dad. But she drops the rifle on the work table for a moment and notices something very interesting indeed. She then grins. Ten minutes later she has medic field cared for the criminal, threw some supplies in a duffle bag, and strapped a jet pack on. She called Scotland Yard after figuring out how on the criminal's cell phone, and takes off with the phone! Criminal cell phone, she will check it out to see if it is untraceable. "First task, hideout." Of course...she just likely made an enemy in Slaymaster until his death now... Witnesses below as she jet packs out via the skylight will be the trail of twin lights in the retreating form and now physical description other than red hair really. Article: TV: 2013-03-24 - World News